The First
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: yyeaaaahhh Damn you Kazi! She had me write some smut for this.


**Okay I had to do this. Tumblr needed it and I kinda feel did too.**

This was nowhere near how she imagined it would happen. Of course it would happen. Of course she had imagined it. Late at night when she couldn't sleep, her mind would bring thoughts, unbidden, of him ravishing her like some cheesy romance her sister liked so much.

No she fully expected him to be as award as she in this. But nothing like this. And not here.

They had been out flying when a sudden rain storm was upon them. They were going to try and make it home when the song of the thunder told them to find shelter now.

Bog took her hand and led her to a cave to wait it out but by the time they got there both had been thoroughly soaked to the bone.

Marianne shook out her wings and sighed as she started gathering wood for a fire. Bog of course being a gentleman and assisting.

Once the fire was roaring and Marianne was seated, shivering, on the other side of the fire, her wings wrapped around her.

"You're cold," he said bluntly. Marianne glanced up wishing her teeth weren't chattering so she could make a proper snarky remark. She settled for the 'no-shit' glare she was shooting him over the fire.

Bog stood on his long lanky legs and walked around the fire to her, sitting beside her and pulling the fairy princess into his arms. His warm dry arms.

"I thought butterflies couldn't fly with wet wings," he said casually, resting his nose in her damp locks.

"A- are you calling m-me a butterfly?" she chuckled still shivering. "I- if you've noticed they b-bend different t-too. They a-are m-mostly camouflage s-so humans don't see us as anything b-but c-colorful insects."

"Ah. Still dangerous though, don't you think, with humans fascination with butterflies."

"I th-think of it more as an adventure," she said before letting out a sneeze and looking surprised.

"I think someone needs to get out of those wet clothes before she catches her death," Bog chuckled, peeling one wing back to reveal her soaked, heavy clothes. The both blushed at this.

"Ah… that is… I just thought…" he stammered, going from suave to bumbling in seconds. Marianne smiled and leaned up silencing him with a kiss.

"I know," she whispered when she pulled back a fraction. And because kissing him was so damned good she pulled him close and did it again.

Bog didn't hesitate to hold his beautiful princess close, relishing in her heated kiss. Her wings unfurled from around her and re-folded around the two of them, wrapping them in a warm wet cocoon of purple.

Marianne, feeling particularly bold, shifted to a seat position in his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around his hard exoskeleton as well.

"Bog, love you," she whispered, holding his face gently in one soft little hand.

"I love you, too, Marianne," he whispered, his voice husky and his warm breath sending shivers down her spine as it ghosted over her long pointed ear.

She didn't hesitate to capture his lips again. Marianne let her hands explore him, eagerly running over his chest plates and the chitin covering his head.

"Marianne," he gasped, "Ye don't know what you're doing to me, love." Marianne made a light groaning sound in the back of her throat as a response.

"Bet I do," she smirked.

"Then you should caution yourself, you don't do something you'll regret."

"I'm with the Bog King, screw caution," she purred. Bog groaned and buried his head against her neck nipping at it with his sharp fangs. Marianne gasped and his claws pulled her closer to him much to her delight.

His claws dug into her legs and she moaned pulling back a little to look him in the eye. Bog looked a little dejected but Marianne smiled.

"You did suggest we get me outta these wet clothes, didn't you?"

Bog gave an audible gulp and Marianne smirked. She gently guided his hands to the hem of her tunic.

"Are you sure, love?" he choked out.

"Do it, you big baby. I want you to see me. I want this." Bog still looked unsure.

Marianne rolled her eyes and placed her hands over his. "You know, if I have to do all of this myself it won't be any fun." Her fingers curled over his claws and, slowly, she drug her tunic over her head and off her soaked wings. She gave them a little flutter and water droplets cascaded around them.

Bog blinked in surprise, his jaw hanging slightly agape. He, then, looked directly into his Marianne's eyes and his gobsmacked face eased into a loving as well as conniving grin. Marianne smiled in return, knowing she had broken through to him.

They slammed together like magnets, their lips, the nectar of life, their fingers, fire on one another's skin.

Marianne gasped when Bog pressed his large rough palm against the bindings around her breasts. She gave a delighted hiss and her hips an involuntary jerk as he began to knead the small fleshy mounds as his fangs scraped delicately at her neck.

He felt her legs shifting against his hips and heard the hallow thump of leather boots hitting the stone floor. He gave a growl into her flesh as he dipped his head lower kissing at the slowly being exposed breasts. She was making little mewling sounds and clutching desperately at his armor.

Bog shifted under her grinding hips a groan forming in his throat. With all the practiced grace of an amateur he pushed her backwards. They landed in the dirt, a tangle of limbs and wings. Bog's claws trailed gently down Marianne's waist. She arched her spine up into his touch as he peeled the last of her bindings away.

His claws hooked into her leggings slowly dragging them down her legs, kissing sharp prickly trails down her inner thighs, calves, and stopping to give proper attention to her ankles.

He had just started his return journey when he noticed the searing heat radiating from her center. Bog grinned at her and continued his journey, skipping that aching part of her to taste the sweet flesh her strong stomach had to offer.

Marianne's groan rumbled through her and made him smirk. He loved the feel of her nimble little fingers on his chitin.

Then she gave a light gasp at the feel of his length pressed against her thigh. His head shot up in surprise. He feared he had hurt her until he saw the blissful look in her dark hooded eyes.

"Bog," she breathed his name, and he shuddered against her skin. He reached between them and cautiously cupped her heat. Marianne immediately arched into him whimpering, desperately clawing at his back scales, trying to pull him closer.

He smiled victoriously until her next yelp wasn't one of pleasure. "Are ye alright, Marianne?" he asked.

"Claws," she grumbled and he realized his sharp claws had pinched her in a very unpleasant manor.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized jerking his hand away. "Do I- that is… should I-?" he stammered like her dorky king that she loved. Marianne shook her head.

"We're both new to this. Let's not get too worked up over mistakes," she said. Bog smiled appreciatively and lay atop her once more. "Besides, I want this," she growled in his tapered ear, grabbing his hardness and giving it a few good pumps with her strong little fist.

Bog inhaled sharply, Maria- sensitive, love." She smirked that Marianne smirk at him and aligned her core with his tip, letting the hot flesh of him slip a bit into her.

Bog groaned and dropped his head against her at the first sensation before looking at her, his eyes practically black with need. Marianne released him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding once and setting her jaw for the pain, He ran a claw gently down the side of her face and eased into her vice like core, filling her and stretching her. Bog bit his lip at the delightful sensations she was sending through him. Marianne was biting her lip because he was so big it was like she was being ripped apart from the inside.

Once he was seated within her he let Marianne adjust to him. He gently kissed along her neck and breasts trying to take her mind off the pain. Slowly her features softened and her death grip on him eased.

"Better now, love?" he asked. Marianne smiled and answered with a kiss and a shift of her hips. The both moaned at that and Bog pulled out and pushed back in earning another moan of delight from his lover. They continued their off kilter rhythm, trying to find that perfect fulfilling pace that would leave both of them screaming.

Just when Marianne thought she could see nirvana on the horizon, Bog gave a guttural growl and buried himself inside her, spilling his seed deep within her.

"Mari- did you-?" he gasped.

"Uh-uh," she whimpered, currently not above it.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, blushing madly. "Is there… what should I do?"

"Well we've ruled out hands," she muttered. Bog blushed at a thought that suddenly crossed his sex addled brain.

He didn't ask, just slid down her body and raised her legs over either shoulder.

"Bog what are you- oh. Oh! _OH!"_ she cried as he buried his face against her deprived sex. He flicked his tongue out over her and could taste their combined tastes as he nipped along the soft flesh there was a sharp teasing of fangs. She didn't seem to mind the fangs, if her rutting hips were anything to go by. He would alternate, pressing his tongue against her sensitive nub and tasting her nectar.

Whatever he was doing he was doing it right, a few moments later and she came, his name a cry of delight on her lips. Bog moved back up to her, capturing her mouth with his and letting her taste them on his lips.

They smiled lazily at one another before he wrapped his great form around her and they drifted off.

000

No this wasn't how Marianne had envisioned her and Bog's first time but she wouldn't change a thing about it.

 **Well here it is. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
